


Зима среди июля

by miroveha



Series: Замедлить шаг и просто идти неспеша [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В особняке появляется новая ученица, которой очень нравится Эрик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима среди июля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302708) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



В особняке появилась новая ученица: ее зовут Ороро, ей семь и она может управлять погодой.

— Поэтому все называют ее «Шторм».

Вот что говорит ему Чарльз, когда Эрик ставит шлем на стол и лениво удивляется, почему это над особняком Ксавье идет дождь, хотя сразу за оградой солнечно и ясно.

— Полезная мутация, — говорит Эрик, устало потирая лоб.

— Наверное, когда-нибудь она будет полезной, — с сожалением отвечает Чарльз. — Но поверь мне, сейчас ты не хотел бы переехать ее любимую игрушку инвалидной коляской.

Эрик смеется в ответ, а затем болезненно морщится.

— У тебя раскалывается голова, — полувопросительно говорит Чарльз, и выражение его лица становится встревоженным. — Иди сюда.

Эрик садится у Чарльза в ногах и расслабляется под умелыми пальцами, массирующими его затылок. В какой-то момент он откидывает голову назад, и Чарльз наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.

— В кровать, — говорит Эрик, наконец-то прерывая поцелуй.

— В кровать, — соглашается Чарльз. 

***

Впервые они встречаются, когда Эрик заходит в кухню взять что-нибудь выпить — и застает там девочку с серебристыми волосами, внимательно всматривающуюся в холодильник.

— Привет, — говорит Эрик.

Она медленно оборачивается к нему с виноватым видом; ее ладони испачканы чем-то липким, очень похожим на шоколад.

— Я никому не скажу, обещаю, — продолжает Эрик, пока девочка смотрит на него, явно ожидая нравоучительной проповеди, — потому что, зная Чарльза, у него определенно установлены правила на каждый такой случай. Никакого шоколада после ужина, и обязательно чистить зубы перед сном. Или никакого шоколада вообще: только мясо и овощи с фруктами, необходимые для крепких костей, здорового роста и полного отсутствия воображения.

Наконец девочка расцветает щербатой улыбкой.

— Меня зовут Ороро, — смущенно говорит она.

***

После этого девочка все время крутится где-нибудь поблизости. Не то чтобы Эрик так уж часто бывает в особняке — но в каждый из своих визитов он может почувствовать металлические браслеты вокруг крохотных лодыжек, быстро удаляющиеся в противоположную сторону.

— Не понимаю, что происходит, — жалуется Чарльзу Эрик. — Если она так боится меня, то могла бы просто избегать, как и все остальные дети.

— Она тебя не боится, — отвечает Чарльз, склонившись над книгой. Эрик только хмурится в ответ, и Чарльз раздраженно вздыхает, подняв на него взгляд. — Ты ей просто нравишься. Она всегда рассказывает остальным, какой ты высокий и красивый. — Он делает паузу. — Но в основном какой ты высокий.

— О, — говорит Эрик, — ну что ж. Ты можешь как-нибудь остановить ее? Расскажи, что я на самом деле монстр; в конце концов, так считают почти все твои ученики.

— Никто не считает тебя монстром, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз. — Просто у тебя талант к нагнетанию драматической атмосферы, особенно когда ты спускаешься вниз по лестнице с громким топотом и развевающимся плащом за спиной.

— Я не топочу, — ощетинивается Эрик. — И я не виноват, что плащ так эффектно развевается.

Чарльз вздыхает:

— Эта девочка из тех, кто живет своим умом. Я уже давно не пытаюсь в чем-то ее убедить.

— Мне все равно это не нравится, — ворчит Эрик, забрав у Чарльза книгу и захлопнув ее. — И перестань наконец читать.

Чарльз только мягко улыбается ему.

***

Эрик просыпается посреди ночи от холода. Он подвигается ближе к Чарльзу, пытаясь согреться — но когда и это не помогает, он тянется своим даром к центральной отопительной системе и включает ее. Чарльз в ответ на его действия только что-то бормочет, обхватив Эрика за талию холодными руками и притянув к себе.

— Чарльз, — говорит Эрик утром, когда подходит к окну и видит плотную стену падающего снега, — похоже, мы отрезаны от мира снежной бурей.

Чарльз приподнимает голову, а затем падает обратно на подушку.

— И в самом деле, — с сонной беспечностью подтверждает он.

— Чарльз, — повторяет Эрик, но не дожидается отклика. — Чарльз.

— Ну что?

— Сейчас лето.

— А, Шторм, — тоном гордого отца-одиночки говорит Чарльз. — Она не хочет, чтобы ты уходил.

Эрик хмурится:

— И что, она вот так просто вызвала бурю?

— Восхитительная мутация, не правда ли.

— Которая становится все менее восхитительной с каждой минутой. Мне нужно идти, Чарльз, у меня много дел. Важных дел.

Чарльз смотрит на него, приоткрыв один глаз:

— Тогда скажи ей прекратить.

— Вот сам и скажи, — он предостерегающе понижает голос, но Чарльз продолжает выглядеть сонным и довольным. — Ты же телепат.

— Я не собираюсь заставлять семилетнюю девочку делать то, что она не хочет делать, — говорит Чарльз. — Это подорвет ее доверие ко мне как к учителю. Кроме того, буря окружает только дом. Никакого вреда посторонним.

— Как насчет твоего сада?

— Неужели ты беспокоишься о моих азалиях?

— Все твои растения умрут.

— Действительно, просто ужасно. Тебе стоит поговорить с ней как можно быстрее, если ты ещё не передумал.

— Прекрасно, — рычит Эрик, — просто прекрасно. Я не передумал.

Чарльз зевает и опускает голову на подушку.

— Удачи. Она как раз готовит на кухне завтрак. 

***

Несколькими минутами позже в кухне случается краткий напряженный разговор, один из участников которого — маленькая семилетняя девочка, а другой — грозно нависший над ней мужчина, который, как оказалось, способен заставить дрожать от страха все правительство, но не может напугать одного-единственного ребенка.

— Шторм, — сурово говорит Эрик.

— Мистер Эрик! — лицо у Шторм тут же светлеет. — Вы все ещё здесь!

— Потому что на улице началась снежная буря.

— Да, я знаю! Это так мило! Я люблю снег. — Она делает паузу, а затем добавляет: — Я сделала вам завтрак.

— Ох, — только и говорит Эрик. — В самом деле?

К его ужасу, она действительно ставит перед ним миску с хлопьями, заливает их шоколадным молоком и добавляет клубничный джем сверху.

— Мое любимое блюдо, — говорит она, с надеждой пододвигая миску к Эрику.

Все это, думает Эрик, давясь концентрированным сахаром, все это — определенно вина Чарльза.

— Ороро, — наконец говорит он, одолев половину миски, — ты должна остановить снег.

— Почему? Снег очень милый.

— Да, но мне нужно идти. — Возможно, он мог бы попробовать самостоятельно прорваться сквозь бурю…

Уголки губ девочки опускаются.

— Вам не надо уходить, — спокойно говорит она. — Профессор всегда расстраивается, когда вы уходите.

Ох.

— Ну, в любом случае, — наконец говорит Эрик, — ты не можешь заставлять людей делать что-то против их воли.

Пока он это говорит, кто-то просовывает голову в дверной проем. Саммерс.

Он мрачно смотрит Эрика; Эрик смотрит на него в ответ ещё мрачнее. Одна Ороро радуется.

— Хочешь завтрак, Алекс?

— Да, Саммерс, — говорит Эрик, — доешь-ка завтрак.

— Шторм, снег снаружи твоих рук дело?

Прекрасно, думает Эрик; может, Саммерс в кои-то веки будет хоть немного полезен и сможет ее остановить. Но когда Ороро кивает, Саммерс просто показывает ей большой палец и кидает на Эрика торжествующий взгляд, прежде чем выйти.

Если так подумать, Эрик всегда ненавидел это маленькое дерьмо.

— Послушай, Шторм…

— Я не люблю, когда Профессору грустно, — говорит Ороро.

Эрик проглатывает вертящееся на языке «я тоже» и «когда-нибудь ты поймешь». Вместо этого он молча — и не без труда — запихивает в себя ещё одну ложку хлопьев.

***

Вернувшись в спальню, он разбивает вдребезги лампу — любую лампу Чарльза, бесценную семейную реликвию. Бывшую семейную реликвию, думает Эрик и мрачно улыбается при этой мысли, но легче почему-то не становится.

— Это было лишним, — мягко замечает Чарльз, приподнявшись на локте, но в его ярких глазах плещется смех. — Ради всего святого, Эрик, просто вернись в постель.

— Я отказываюсь оставаться в заложниках у ребенка.

— Тебе понравился завтрак?

— Заткнись.

Все время, пока он стягивает с себя одежду, заползает под одеяло и прижимается к Чарльзу, Эрик говорит себе, что у него просто нет другого выбора. Чарльз наклоняется и целует его.

— Ммм, — тянет он, — ты сладкий на вкус.

— Я умру от диабета, — говорит Эрик. — Это было ужасно.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Ты не захватил немного чаю для меня? О, вижу, что захватил. Спасибо.

— Я, — медленно, очень медленно говорит Эрик, — ненавижу абсолютно всех в этом доме.


End file.
